Time
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Minerva decides to end her affair with Hermione, but will she be able to truely let the woman go. Only time will tell.


A/N: I would like to say before I start this story that I love the Hermione and Minerva pairing but I do not care for how I have the relationship in this story. I do not in no way approve of cheating on someone even if you no longer love them. Now on to the story…

The woman below her went rigid as an orgasm ripped through out the young body, Minerva knew she was the only one that could bring Hermione over the edge. In the little over a year that the two had been seeing each other she knew Ron her husband wasn't even remotely aware as to what was going on. Sadly, Minerva wanted much more but she knew that it would take for Hermione to leave Ron and that was an argument she didn't want again. She wanted to be with Hermione any way she could have her even if that meant she was on the side, sadly she took where she stood. After a few moments passed Hermione sat up and went towards the bathroom, Minerva stayed in the bed with her eyes trained on the door.

Tears began to form wanting to burst out, but she wouldn't allow them. Breaking away from her thoughts as she heard the bathroom door open, she saw Hermione pick up her clothes and begin to put them on. Watching the process she began to have bile come up in her throat, what was she doing. Sleeping with a former student, who happened to be married. Yes, she was up in age but she could still have a life and settle down with someone. She knew she had to say something, picking up the emerald green slip from the floor she put it on and look at Hermione. The younger woman stopped with her sweater in her hands, the two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Do I mean that little?" Minerva asked as finally the tears began to spill out slowly, Hermione took a deep breath and released it.

"Minerva don't do this right now, I have to get home and make dinner. Rose and Hugo will be home from school soon and Ron will be back from work as well." Minerva almost laughed at the plea that came from Hermione's voice, but instead she looked at her with anger.

"No, we will have this discussion right now! You tell me that you love me, and that I am the only one who makes you feel better! But yet you get up after I make love to you, go and wash up and get dressed. Leaving me feel as if I am nothing better than saloon girl from the western movies! How dare you! When we met up again you told me you and Ron were having problems, you told me you were going to divorce him! It has been almost two years and I don't see divorce papers, I can't keep doing this!" Her voice was almost yelling, Hermione flinched after every sentence. Both were in tears afterwards, silence fell upon the bedroom. Looking around Minerva saw her clothes scattered on the floor, and the rest of Hermione's.

Shame began to well up in Minerva, she was a mistress. She was someone's fuck buddy as it were, she never understood why woman allowed that to happen to them but yet here she was allowing herself to be used. But not anymore she couldn't do it, looking at the woman she had fallen in love with she knew she had to end it. For her own sake she had to let the woman go, taking a deep breath she bent down and picked up a pair of shoes and a jacket. Walking towards the younger woman she thrust the items towards her, Hermione looked at them then looked back up.

"I am not going to do this anymore, I deserve better than this. And you need to figure out what you want in life, I know what I want and I am not going to let those things slip by." Hermione took the items but kept looking at the older woman, Minerva took a deep breath and turned and walked towards the bathroom. "You know where the door is." Minerva stated as she walked into the bathroom, once she closed the door she let out the breath and began to cry once she heard the door open and close.

Lying on the cold tile she let her pain, shame, and disgust spill out. Tears spilled from her eyes, her body shook from the pain that rippled through out her body. The taste of vomit lingered at the back of her throat, the smell of sex still lingered in the air as did Hermione's body wash. Taking deep, slow and steady breaths Minerva pulled herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't allow this, turning on the faucet she splashed water on her face. Turning around she turned the water on to the shower and washed up, allowing all of her emotions to slip off like a slim and go down the drain.

Stepping out of the shower she dried off, put on some make up and brushed her hair. Leaving the bathroom she put on some fresh clothes, muggle clothes to be exact. Performed some cleaning charms to the room, and walked out of her home. Once to the side walk she took a deep breath of the cold, night air and let it fill her lungs. She was going to live her life, even though the loss of the one she loved still ran throughout her body and even though she felt as if she didn't deserve to be happy she knew she had to

try.

The blues bar was packed but it held promise, the music tended to connect better to her emotions than any other music at this point so walking in after showing her license she sat at a table in the back and ordered a tumbler of whiskey. It wasn't fire whiskey but it would do, allowing the music to fill her along with the alcohol she began to let everything go. When she closed her eyes she no longer saw Hermione's face she just saw the music, the way the different keys came together and the rough voice of the male and female singer dancing. Things would get better Minerva kept telling herself, it just took time, and time was something she was allowing herself to have.


End file.
